Intruders
by TheGirlOnFire29
Summary: The war may be over, but tension is always drifting on the horizon for the Cullens, with the Volturi always posing as a returning threat. But when a new coven stumbles into Forks, could this be the growth of the Cullen coven? Or the destruction?
1. The Smell

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the title (TWILIGHT) or any of the characters related to it. The book and characters all belong to STEPHANIE MEYER. Any names I create or extra characters I add do belong to me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE SMELL

"Done," Renesmee proudly announced, letting the gazelle's carcass drop from her hands.

Jacob growled playfully, nudging her with his nose. He looked at Edward.

"No, I think that was pretty fair, Jacob," Edward said, reading his mind.

Renesmee and Jacob had grown closer, although to both of them, it was merely a friendship. _Until Renesmee's old enough to learn about Jake's real feelings_, I say to myself. I grind my teeth at the thought.

Jake, my best friend, had imprinted on my daughter. I can never get used to thinking it. He explained it was nothing to worry about, that it was something uncontrollable. But to imagine them walking hand in hand… I shivered, looking away.

"Mom, are you OK?" Renesmee asked, coming over to me.

Although technically Renesmee should only be two years old, she was almost as tall as me, and looked like any average fifteen year old. Fifteen years in two years. Although I knew she would stop growing and stay permanently frozen in about half a year, I couldn't believe the rate that she was progressing at now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, stroking her smooth hair. "When are you ever going to let Jake win?" I asked, lightening the mood.

She laughed musically, throwing her head back. "Whenever he thinks he can beat me," she said tauntingly.

"Which will be someday _soon_," Jake said, back in his human form.

"Sure, Jake, whatever makes you feel better about yourself," Renesmee said, smiling.

Jake grinned back, running a hand through his hair. "Race you back to the house?"

"You got it," she said. They zoomed off in the direction of our cottage, whizzing through the forest at lightning speed. The leaves barely rustled, and then it was quiet.

"Bella?"

I turned around; I almost forgot that Edward was there with me. I took his hand and we walked in silence, listening to the sound of the woods.

"I'll never get used to this," I said, looking at the trees. "I can hear _everything_. It's almost… overwhelming."

He chuckled, squeezing my hand. "Oh, give it a century or so."

"I guess I have the time," I said, laughing with him.

He stiffened all of a sudden, staring blankly into the empty air. I tensed myself for danger, automatically looking around.

He tugged my hand, jerking his head into the direction we were going. "Let's run."

We fell into our familiar pattern, him in the front as always. I thought that being a vampire would give me a chance to at least beat him once. But no matter what, Edward would always be faster.

In less than a minute we were at the cottage, and we slid to a stop. "Edward, what's the matter?" I asked, looking at him.

"Even as a vampire, Bella, you still worry too much," said a tinkling voice. I looked up and saw Alice dangling in the branches. She stepped off one and landed lithely among the fallen leaves, barely making a sound.

Before I could respond, Renesmee came bounding out of the house, running straight into Alice's arms.

"Alice!" she squealed with delight.

Alice laughed, spinning her in a circle. "How's my favorite niece?"

"She's your _only_ niece," Edward teased.

Alice glared at him.

"What's up?" Renesmee asked, looking at her longingly.

She laughed, holding up her hands. "Sorry Nessie, I don't have any gifts with me."

As an Aunt, Alice pretty much spoiled Renesmee to the extreme. Her and Rosalie combined were the worst. Talk about playing favorites.

"How's your pet doggy?" Alice asked in a lighter tone.

"He's fine, thank you," Jake replied, coming out of the house.

"Ah, he's got a shirt on today. What an improvement," she said walking over to hug him, putting as much distance between them as possible. Although they weren't quite used to each other yet, they made an effort.

"So if your not here to pamper Renesmee, what's the matter?" I asked, stepping forward. Renesmee smiled smugly.

"Why do you have to assume there's trouble?" she asked, hugging me too.

"Because I know you," I say, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed, stepping away. "Follow me. You can come too, Jake, but keep your distance, OK?" He nodded suspiciously, and we took off.

Alice led the way down our familiar route leading back to the Cullen house. We shot through the slim tree trunks that I now considered fragile, the light casting rainbows off our skin.

"What's up Jake?" I asked as a wolf appeared beside me. He coughed up a throaty reply, winking his eye at me.

We leapt across the river, landing almost in sync, and were greeted by Rosalie and Emmett on the other side.

"Rose!" Renesmee greeted, hugging her instantly.

Rose smiled, stroking Renesmee's hair. "How's my little Nessie?"

I walked up to Emmett, accepting his bear hug. "Hey little sis, it's been a while," he said.

"What's the matter?" I asked right away, looking past him at the house.

Emmett and Rose exchanged glances and waved us on. We stalked up to the house, and I jolted in surprise as a new scent wafted up my nostrils. I grabbed Renesmee's hand, pulling her towards me. Edward sensed my distress and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Relax," he coaxed, whispering into my ear.

"I can't." I stiffened as we approached the house. The smell grew stronger, taking over my senses. My nostrils burned and I tried to fight the impulse to take Renesmee back to our safe little cottage. I'd know that smell anywhere.

Vampires.


	2. Red

CHAPTER 2: RED

"What's with the new leeches?" Jake asked, coming up beside me. We were in front of the door.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out. Take Renesmee." I pushed her over to him. He nodded seriously, but Renesmee refused to budge.

"Oh please. I'm not a baby," she scoffed, raising her hands.

"Fine," I said, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. "At least promise to stay with Jake, OK?"

She grabbed his hand, nodding. He tensed himself, scrunching up his nose; he hated the smell most.

"Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jake," Carlisle greeted, opening the door before we even knocked. Rose, Emmett, and Alice slipped in behind him.

"Who's here?" Edward asked, standing protectively in front of me.

"Come inside," Carlisle said in a calm voice. We followed him into the house, and the smell was overpowering.

"You OK, Jake?" I whispered, without turning around.

"I'll live," he replied. _Of course he will. Where Renesmee goes, he goes._

We rounded the corner into the living room and halted to a stop, frozen in position. Edward bared his teeth and let a slight growl rip through his teeth. I crouched into my hunting position.

The Cullens had made a circle around the room, all their attention focused on us. But all I could see was the small group of four standing nervously in front of us.

There were two women, who both looked young. One had raven black hair and dark skin. The other one had platinum blonde locks and pale skin. The two men looked the same. They both looked as if they were thirty, with pale, flawless skin. The only difference was that one had his coppery hair down to his shoulders while the other had his hair trimmed short.

But I wasn't interested in this. What caught my attention were their eyes. They darted nervously around the room, never settling on one person. When the dark woman looked at me, I growled. Her ruby red eyes glinted, as did all of her companions'.

I glanced around and the question was clear on everyone's face. _What do these vampires want?_


	3. Legends Revived

CHAPTER 3: LEGENDS REVIVED

"What the hell is this?" Jake asked, stepping forward to stare at Carlisle. The group of new vampires cringed at his smell, taking steps back and holding their breaths.

"Jacob, I know this is a bit of a shock…" Carlisle said, taking small steps forward.

"You can't hide this from us," Jake said, shocked.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "We would never break our treaty." He gestured to the vampires in the middle of the room. "They just arrived today."

The man with long hair took a tentative step forward, clearing his throat. "Excuse the interruption, but it seems like we should introduce ourselves to you all." His voice was heavily accented, like he'd just arrived from England. I felt sick at the sight of his eyes.

Jake stepped back, taking his place in front of Renesmee, who peeked eagerly around his shoulder. Everyone started at the sound of his smooth voice, and Edward protectively draped an arm around me.

"I am Heath, and this is my brother Harris." The dark woman stepped up to him, glancing at us nervously and taking his hand. Heath patted her arm and continued. "This is my mate, Julia. Melissa is Harris's mate." The pale woman nodded curtly.

"We've come a long way to find you," Harris said, speaking up.

"Us?" I repeated.

"Yes, we've heard a lot about you," the Julia added. Her voice was thick and heavy, as if she was trying to seduce us with every word.

"From what we understand, you're the largest coven besides the Volturi," Heath added. "And you're… vegetarian?"

"Which you are obviously not," I said, my voice even.

Heath raised his hands. "Please, we are not here to cause trouble."

"I'm afraid that by even being in the area, that is exactly what will happen," Carlisle replied.

"You're also breaking a law by being here," Jake said, taking a step forward. He jerked his head at Carlisle. "The Cullens are the only vampires permitted in this town."

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Harris asked arrogantly, sticking his chin up. Melissa shot him a warning glare.

Jake growled, tremors rocking up and down his spine. "Your worst nightmare."

Harris's tough front faltered, but he quickly composed himself.

"You don't understand," Edward interjected. "We're not alone in this town." He tried to lay the meaning behind his words on thick.

Melissa gasped, staring at Jake. She waved her hands frantically in the air. Harris stared at her intently, nodding and frowning.

"Melissa's mute," Heath explained, looking at us apologetically. "What's she saying, Harris?"

Harris took a deep breath, patting Melissa's shoulder. "I think she understands." He looked straight at Jake, who was still struggling to keep it together. "You're not human, are you?"

"I suppose you're not either, right?" Jake shot back.

Harris's eyes widened, and he stared at Jake curiously. "Then it's true. The legends have been revived."

Heath clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What do you mean, Harris?"

"He's not human. He's… he's a werewolf."

The silence in the room was heavy. It weighed down on all of us, leaving room for no one to speak.

Heath took the initiative, stepping closer to Carlisle. "It seems we have much to discuss."


End file.
